Moi, Cicatrice
by Aelea WoOd
Summary: Harry Potter : On sait tout sur lui, et pourtant il me fallait donner la parole à quelqu'un qui en sait plus sur Harry que n'importe qui. J'ai nommé sa cicatrice. C'est vrai ça ! Tout le monde la regarde, mais personne l'écoute ! One Shot


**Moi, Cicatrice.**   
  
_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter ... On sait tout sur lui ... Et pourtant ... Il me fallait donner la parole à quelqu'un qui en sait plus sur Harry que n'importe qui. J'ai nommé, ... sa cicatrice ...  
  
C'est vrai ça. Tout le monde la regarde, mais personne l'écoute.. Pourtant, elle en a des choses à nous dire elle ! Parler d'Harry ... ou de son propre père par exemple. Et ce qu'elle peut raconter peut avoir beaucoup plus d'influence sur l'histoire qu'il n'y parait à premier abord.  
  
_**Spoilers :**_ ils sont pas évidents, ni explicites, mais je cite des événements du Tome 5.  
  
**_Disclaimer :_** Tout appartient à notre chère Miss Rowling. Harry Potter est à lui-même. La cicatrice est à Harry Potter.   
  
**_Style/Genre :_** D'après vous ? - J'ai voulu fêter avec vous ma première fanfic HP ;) Pas de violence, pas de choses sulfureuses ... tout le monde peut aller lire ;)  
  
**_Dernière Note :_** Un grand merci à mes correctrices : Crynienna (allez lire ses chefs d'oeuvres) et ... ma moman ;) Si y'a des fautes, adressez vous à elles ;) Un coucou à mon autre lecteur, grand critique ;) malheureusement, pas eu le temps de voir avec lui ce qui n'allez pas dans ce one shot ... ;)  
  
**Ou comment une cicatrice met un terme à la seconde guerre du monde des sorciers...**

* * *

Hep vous ! Oui vous, qui me regardez d'un oeil morne sans m'apercevoir, ou qui au contraire, m'étudiez attentivement sous tous les détails !  
  
Écoutez-moi un peu ! Je suis là ! Youhou !  
  
Ah je vois que le rouquin m'écoute ! Le ptit blond aussi !  
  
Le grand à l'air grincheux m'observe de son air habituel, et même la petite aux cheveux ébouriffés me prête attention ! Un auditoire de marque ! Vous vous demandez qui je suis ?   
  
Petite devinette ...   
  
Je vis à environ 1 mètre 65 du sol. Je suis cachée par des cheveux, trimbalée de gauche à droite par mon propriétaire, dont je fais d'ailleurs la célébrité. Je suis petite, en forme d'éclair, et toujours douloureuse. Je peux accessoirement servir de radar à sentiments entre mon propriétaire et Voldemort.   
  
Je suiiiiiiis ....   
  
La cicatrice d'Harry Potter!  
  
Bravo ! Vous aviez tous trouvé !   
  
Donc voilà, je me présente, cicatrice d'Harry Potter. Bientôt 15 ans de bons et loyaux services à mon actif. Résidence : front d'Harry Potter.   
  
Je suis vraiment très heureuse aujourd'hui.   
  
C'est la première fois qu'on me donne la parole. Enfin plutôt la première fois que j'ai un public. Je suis tout le temps en train de parler en fait, mais personne n'a l'air de m'entendre. Amusant de faire de la télépathie avec votre cerveau non ? N'ai pas l'air dégoûté petit blond !   
  
Je suppose que c'est aussi pour vous la première fois que vous entendez une cicatrice parler. VOUS parler.   
  
Et puis je suis pas celle de n'importe qui. Je suis celle du très célèbre Harry Potter. D'ailleurs c'est un problème perpétuel pour moi. Qui d'Harry ou moi est le plus célèbre ?   
  
Enfin bref, maintenant que j'ai un auditoire attentif, je vais pas me priver.   
  
Approchez-vous.  
  
Enfin pas trop près non plus.   
  
Me faut un peu d'espace pour respirer, et puis si Harry se rend compte que c'est pas lui qu'on observe attentivement, mais moi, il va pas apprécier du tout. Jaloux va' !  
  
Ah, je vois que le grand tout en noir à l'air de m'approuver ! C'est vrai qu' Harry est jaloux de moi !   
  
Il n'aime pas trop que l'on me regarde. Ça le rend mécontent. Je crois que c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il me cache avec sa frange. Quel calvaire cette tignasse !   
  
Pas la peine de rigoler ! Ça vous plairait vous, d'être constamment aveuglé par un rideau de cheveux ? Ça gratte, ça chatouille, et puis ça tient horriblement chaud.  
  
Avec un peu de chance il se coupera les cheveux cet été. Enfin, je ne vais pas trop me plaindre non plus. En hiver, je suis bien contente moi, d'avoir sa frange pour me tenir chaud. Mieux qu'un bonnet je vous dit !   
  
J'ai envie de vous raconter ma vie. La vie d'une cicatrice ? Peu passionnante dites- vous ?  
  
Alors là, je me sens horriblement vexée. Je suis pas n'importe qui quand même !  
  
Une star, _THE people's scare_, reconnue dans le monde entier. Le nec plus ultra de la cicatrice. Dois-je vous rappeler d'où je viens ?   
  
De la baguette magique de Vous-savez-qui. Oui monsieur !  
  
C'est mon géniteur.   
  
Pas la peine de trembler ! C'est pas si terrible que ça d'avoir pour père Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.  
  
Bon, okay, pas la peine de compter sur son affection et son amour paternel dans la vie ... Disons qu'il m'a abandonné à la naissance. Mais c'était pas sa faute ! Il a disparu juste après m'avoir créer. D'ailleurs je tiens Harry pour responsable. Sans lui, mon papa serait toujours vivant et en pleine forme !   
  
Ah le petit blond est d'accord avec moi, merci ! Mais la ptite brune est pas contente !   
  
Tu as raison Brunette ...sans Harry, je n'aurais pas existé du tout ... Okay ..., 1 point partout !   
  
Je suis donc née orpheline. Heureusement, Harry l'est devenu juste avant moi, donc j'avais quelqu'un pour partager ma souffrance, pendant toutes ses longues années de cohabitation sur son front. Et puis je suis pas mal tombée, en matière de logement. Être sur un front, c'est mieux que d'être sur une épaule ou une jambe par exemple !   
  
Au moins d'où je suis, j'ai une vue exceptionnelle sur le monde qui m'entoure. Bon, sa frange me gène parfois, mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, c'est pas mal par temps froid.  
  
Et puis, l'avantage premier, c'est que d'ici TOUT LE MONDE me voit ! Hey, je suis pas devenue superstar pour rien !   
  
J'ai vécu sur le front d'Harry toute ma vie pour l'instant. J'ai l'impression que quand on est cicatrice on peut pas déménager. On est là où on est né, à vie. Ou alors j'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de me tirer d'ici.   
  
La plaie ! C'est que des fois il est agaçant ce garçon ! Toujours à nous mettre dans des situations embarrassantes ! Je désobéis par ci, je fais le mur par là, je suis insolent avec mes professeurs ... nous voilà tout deux en retenue !   
  
Acquiescement général de mes auditeurs, je vois que vous êtes tous d'accord !   
  
Et il prend trop de risques inutiles à mon goût. Pourquoi avoir toujours cette manie d'aplatir sa frange sur moi ? S'il veut que l'on me remarque pas (je lui pique la vedette), c'est certain qu'il faut pas porter la main constamment sur son front !   
  
Harry ... malgré son caractère d'ado en rébellion, il est quand même serviable avec moi. Grâce à lui, j'ai pu revoir papa quatre fois en tout !  
  
Même s'il n'a pas l'air d'être content de mon existence. Mais moi, mon papa, je l'aime même s'il me rejette ! D'ailleurs ce n'est qu'une façade ! S'il recherche Harry, je suis sûre que c'est pas pour le tuer, comme tout le monde dit, mais pour me retrouver MOI, sa fille ! Il doit faire circuler cette rumeur idiote pour cacher ses véritables intentions. Brave Papa !   
  
Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Oui ! Mais avec fibre paternelle !   
  
Tiens, Harry est encore en train d'aplatir ses cheveux sur moi ! Fais attention Riry, sinon je fais un truc pas cool ! Et puis vous, regardez le moins ! Sinon il va se sentir encore plus gêné, et trouver un truc pour s'enfuir ! C'est un malin ! Un malaise et hop ! Infirmerie !   
  
Bien que, je dois le dire, c'est grâce à moi que Harry a beaucoup de malaises ! Mais si, vous savez ! Les fameux maux de tête ! Grâce à moi ! J'en suis pas peu fière. Je sers à quelque chose vous voyez !   
  
J'entends le ricanement du jeune garçon roux qui m'observe ...   
  
Qu'est ce qu'il y a toi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Pourtant, je te vois très souvent, t'es un ami d'Harry non ? Alors, tu le sais bien, qu'il a toujours mal au crâne ! Surtout quand je communique avec mon père ! Il suffit que je pense très fort à mon papa, et hop, Harry à mal. Je me met à chauffer, chauffer, jusqu'à l'évanouissement des fois !   
  
Enfin, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour communiquer un peu avec ma famille voyez vous. Même si j'y arrive pas toujours !   
  
Cette année je me suis beaucoup amusée. C'est la première fois que je communique autant de fois avec mon père. Même que des fois, c'est lui qui essayait de communiquer avec moi. Je vous l'avais dit, qu'il m'aimait quand même !   
  
Le seul truc négatif cette année, c'est qu' Harry est devenu très bizarre, depuis les examens. (Mais non, il n'est pas tout le temps bizarre !)   
  
Ché po pourquoi il a changé autant. Il pleure tout le temps maintenant !   
  
Enfin quand il pleure pas, il est de mauvaise humeur, ou abattu. Et puis d'abord, j'y comprends rien, ce Sirius il a du le voir deux fois dans sa vie!  
  
Pourtant, il devrait être heureux comme moi, ou du moins pour moi ! J'ai revu mon père, il est même rentré DANS Harry (et croyez moi que j'étais devenue brûlante), tout ça pour être plus près de moi, sa fifille. Personnellement, c'est vraiment un grand bonheur, d'avoir revu mon père, et tout et tout... Mais croyez vous qu'Harry partage ma joie ?   
  
Pour tout vous dire, je crois qu' Harry n'aime pas mon père ...   
  
Quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?   
  
Pourquoi tout le monde s'est étouffé en même temps ?  
  
En tout cas, étouffez- vous en silence ! Je sens qu'Harry devient très nerveux ! Il doit se douter que c'est pas normal que tout le monde me regarde de cet air intéressé !   
  
J'en reviens à ce que je disais... Harry est quand même égoïste ! Quand il lui arrive un malheur, je suis tout le temps en train de le soutenir, et quand il est heureux, et bien, je suis heureuse pour lui !   
  
Est-ce que vous croyez que ça m'a fait réellement plaisir de voir les mains de Cho Chang, cet hiver, passer et repasser dans les cheveux d'Harry, pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, alors qu'ils m'obstruaient tout deux mon champ de vision ?   
  
Pourquoi deviens- tu rouge, garçon roux ? Et puis c'est quoi ces regards gênés ?   
  
Ah oui, vous aussi vous trouvez ça courageux de ma part, d'avoir fait semblant d'être heureuse pour Harry ! J'aurais très bien pu appeler mon père à cet instant, et brûler, brûler, brûler tellement qu'ils se seraient décollés tout deux !   
  
Mais non, j'ai rien fait ! Rien du tout. Parce que c'est quand même mon copain Potter. Avec lui c'est à la vie, à la mort !   
  
Encore un ricanement du jeune blond ...   
  
Ah et revoilà Riry qui me raplati sa frange ! Riry sa suffit ! Sinon je chauffe ! Maintenant j'ai envie de me gratter. Le seul problème c'est que j'ai pas de bras !   
  
Il n'a pas l'air de m'avoir entendu. Pourquoi, vous, vous m'entendez, et que, lui, avec qui je viens de passer presque 15 ans, sur son front, il n'a jamais dédaigné me répondre quand je lui parle. Les seuls mots qu'il m'adresse, c'est quand il a mal à la tête !   
  
Alors que c'est MOI qui est fait SA célébrité. Oui, oui jeune fille, c'est moi qui est construite sa réputation ! Attendez que je trouve le moyen de déménager sur un autre corps, il verra, que j'étais tout pour lui ! Et ensuite il me fera des plates excuses !   
  
Oula ... attendez là ... un moment... il se passe quelque chose... c'est sérieux ...  
  
On dirait que ... non, encore ? Mais ... mais ... MAIS OUI !  
  
C'est Papa ! Il essaye de rentrer en contact avec moi ! Je sens que je commence à m'échauffer ! Super !   
  
Ah vous aussi ça vous fait plaisir ! Enfin pas la peine de crier ! Et voilà, Harry vient de voir que quelque chose clochait !  
  
Merci bien, alors que j'essaye de me concentrer pour communiquer avec mon papa ... il me faut du silence ...  
  
Hého, pas de panique générale ! Vous allez voir, mon père est cool !  
  
On se rassoit, tous ! N'entourez pas Harry comme ça, avec tout ses cris et ses gestes ! J'étouffe ! Et mon papa qui veut me parler !   
  
Bon tant pis, je vais me mettre en colère si personne ne se tait sur le champ !   
  
J'ai dit SILENCE !   
  
... bon ... bon TRÈS BIEN, si c'est comme ça ... pourtant on aurait pu devenir copains tous, si vous cessiez de vous agiter sous mon nez et de parler tous en même temps à Harry ... j'suis vraiment pas contente du traitement que vous me réservez, alors que je le répète, je suis quand même célèbre dans le monde entier !  
  
Et pis d'abord, j'vais le dire à mon papa !   
  
D'ailleurs je l'appelle tout de suite !!!   
  
Papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa pa ...   
  
**PAPAAAAA !!!**   
  
Regardez tous !   
  
C'est lui mon Papa ! Il est venu me chercher !   
  
Oula ... silence de mort d'un coup ! Ben quoi, vous avez tous une drôle de tête... Vous le trouvez si moche que ça ou quoi ? Même le grand aux cheveux graisseux à l'air en panique totale...   
  
Bizarre... Enfin je vais pas me questionner tout de suite, le principal, c'est que papa soit venu me chercher... AH si j'avais des jambes ou un corps rien qu'à moi... Mais bon, là c'est plutôt dur pour pouvoir faire un câlin familial ... Essayons de lui sourire pour qu'il s'aperçoive que je suis heureuse de le voir ! Si seulement la mèche de Harry me cachait pas à moitié !   
  
Ah ben voilà qu'Harry se met à l'agresser ! Hého du calme Riry, il est très gentil tu va voir ! Son seul défaut, c'est que depuis qu'il est devant vous, plus personne s'intéresse à moi ! Pourtant une cicatrice qui parle c'est peu courant nan ? M'a piqué la vedette ... pas cool de faire ça à sa seule progéniture...   
  
Et voilà qu'il m'observe d'un air cruel maintenant ... Oula ... Hého, tu m'entends Papa ? Pas la peine de me regarder avec ce regard-là !   
  
Aaaaah !!! Tu m'entends ! C'est génial ! Bon, alors tu m'emmènes où ?   
  
Maléfice ? Idiotie ? Blague de mauvais goût ?   
  
MOI ??? Une blague de mauvais goût ? AH ben ça ! Me dire ça à moi, TA fille, alors que c'est la première fois que l'on peut se parler face à face ...   
  
Comment ça tu va tuer Harry Potter ? Nan mais c'est quoi ces bêtises? Tuer Riry? C'est vrai alors cette rumeur ? C'est pas un mensonge pour venir me chercher ?   
  
... alors ça Papa ... jamais j'aurais pensé que t'aurais chercher à nuire à mon copain Riry. C'est quand même lui qui me loge à temps complet et gratuitement depuis 15 années! Pourquoi tu m'a mis là, si tu veux maintenant tuer mon habitat naturel ? Même sa petite frange qui gratte je l'aime !   
  
... Ah mais continues pas ! La honte devant tout les copains d' Harry ...oui c'est bon je sais que toi le petit blond et le grand au gros nez vous n'êtes pas ses copains.   
  
Un père raciste de moldus, fanatique, et complètement allumé... En plus regarde comment t'es habillé ... mais où as- tu traîné depuis ces 15 ans ? De quoi ai- je l'air, moi pauvre petite cicatrice, aussi célèbre et reconnue, de devoir présenter son père taré à ses proches ?   
  
Ah non, ça suffit avec Harry ! Il t'a rien fait ! ... QUOI ! Non, je me tais pas ! Mais là j'ai carrément honte d'être ta descendance ! De toutes façons, si tu tues Harry, tu devras me tuer moi aussi !   
  
Ooh ! Père indigne ! Assassiné son propre enfant ! Alors là ! Va si Riry, réduit le en cendre mon vieux ! Et toi le rouquin, aide ton copain au lieu de t'évanouir toutes les trente secondes !   
  
Oula, j'ai peur ! Essayons de nous cacher derrière la frange de mon coloc' ... PFFF ... Mais pourquoi c'est moi qui me tape le mauvais géniteur dans cette histoire. Saute par là Harry, attention ! Ouf, on l'a échappé belle ! Un peu plus et ... mon père te tuait. Pas cool ça, vraiment pas cool.   
  
Aie ça sent le brûlé. Juré, c'est pas moi cette fois-ci. Pourquoi tout le monde se jette des sorts à la figure, alors que c'était tellement mieux quand je racontais ma ptite histoire ? Bon Harry, finis-en pour toutes, merde ! Je crois que ton pôte le blondinet va te faire un croche paaaaaaatteeeeeuuh ...   
  
Hey, mauvais garçon ! Oh non je me tairais pas ! D'abord t'es moche avec tes cheveux platines ! Ooh, Riry, mon père se dirige vers nous ...  
  
Pourquoi je parle dans le vide avec toi Potter ? Je viens de te dire qu'il se dirige vers nous, et toi tu restes cloué au sol, ta baguette magique prête à faire face à un homme qui veut te tuer ...   
  
Ouah .. en y réfléchissant, c'est super courageux ça! Faire face ! Super crétin aussi, mais peut-être que ça vaut le coup d'essayer !  
  
Alors tu vas lancer quoi comme sort ?  
  
Ah c'est sympa de dégager ta frange, la seule fois de ma vie où je voudrais m'enfouir dedans ! ATTENTIOOOOOON !!!   
  
Aie, ça fait hyper mal les endoloris ... Pas class' du tout Mon-père-dont-j'ai-honte-de-prononcer-le-nom ...  
  
Allez Riry !!! Relèves toi, je vois plus rien par terre ! Bon, je vois que tu es avachi sur le sol, et que tu comptes rester là. Tu baves en plus. Pathétique.   
  
C'est à moi d'agir. J'ai commencé toute cette histoire, c'est à moi de la finir.  
  
Manque plus que la musique en arrière-plan, et le drapeau américain qui flotte au vent ... Pff, qu'est ce que je raconte ...  
  
En ce temps dangereux. Vite, une idée, une idée ... UNE IDÉE !!!  
  
Trouvé ! Ah que je peux être maligne moi des fois ! Bon, alors j'vais essayer de rentrer dans l'esprit de Papa pour l'empêcher de tuer Riry ! Un Impero ordonné de l'intérieur ! Je suis géniale moi !  
  
Concentration extrême ... essayons d'oublier les copains de Riry et l'intrusion brutale et brusque de ceux de mon papa (c'est quoi un mangemort ? enfin bref)   
  
.... zen .... ouvrons notre esprit ... esprit de Voldemort, mon papa ... ouvres toi à moi ... zeeeeeeen ...   
  
Oula je commence à chauffer ... Je crois qu'Harry l'a senti lui aussi !   
  
Bon, bon, bon ... on ne penses pas à Harry, juste à Papa ... c'est hyper dur de rentrer dans son cerveau à lui ! On dirait qu'il veut m'en empêcher ! Allez Papa, c'est pour ton bien !  
  
Aie, je brûle ! Il à l'air de me refuser l'entrée de ses pensées ! Ouille ... ouille ... je sens le cramé là ...   
  
Conceeeeentratiooooooon .....   
  
Harry, ah merde, je suis en train de lui cramer les cheveux tellement je brûle ! Bon toi le ptit blond, éteins lui ça tout de suite !  
  
C'est pas vrai, Papa s'approche de nous ... si seulement Harry pouvait arrêter de hurler en courant partout, je pourrais peut-être réussir mon coup ! C'est pas ma faute si tes cheveux brûlent Harry, il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose pour nous sauver, et c'est la seule solution !   
  
Concentration ... concentration ... ouiiiiii, j'y arrrive, je suis en feu, j'éblouie tout le monde tellement je rayonne, mais je vais y'arriveeeeeer !! Allez Papaaaa, me foooorces paaaaaaas laisseuuuuh moi rentréééééééééééé !!!  
  
J'y suis presque, j'y suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis presqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh !!!!   
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**BRAOUM** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Où suis -je? Que s'est -il passé ? J'étais en train d'essayer de rentrer dans l'esprit de Papa ... J'étais bouillante ... J'avais mis le feu aux cheveux de mon copain Riry ...  
  
Riry ??? Riry, où est-il celui-là ? Et puis d'abord, y'a un truc qui cloche ... Je n'ai plus sa mèche de cheveux pour me cacher, et d'ailleurs, on dirait que je suis même pas sur le front de Harry ... ou alors je suis juste sur un MORCEAU de front ...  
  
Oula ... regardons autour de nous ... j'ai l'air d'être collée à un mur ... ou plutôt le morceau de front d'Harry est collé à un mur ... Cela me donne un beau champ de vision n'empèche... je peux voir toute la pièce d'ici ...  
  
Tiens, que font tous les copains d'Harry allongés par terre ... on dirait qu'ils se reposent ... c'est vrai que vu comment ils se sont chamaillés avec les copains de mon père tout à l'heure, ils doivent être fatigués !   
  
Ah !!! Et voilà les copains Mangemorts de mon Papa! Ah ben ça alors, eux ils ont la pèche ! Pas une seule trace de fatigue sur leurs visage ! Ils dansent en plus ! Pourquoi vous dansez ? Toi, le grand blond, réponds- moi !  
  
La guerre est finie ? Oh, quelle bonne nouvelle ! Hé, moi aussi je veux danser ! Harry, où es- tu? Recolles moi sur ta tête, et puis allons danser avec eux !  
  
Harry ???? Harryyyyyyy ???  
  
Comment j'ai attéri là d'abord ? Ne me dis pas que ... tiens, j'aperçois par terre les lunettes de Riry ! Il doit po être loin !   
  
Aaah ! Papa ! Tu as l'air bien content d'un coup ! Viens me voir s'il- te plait ! Décolles- moi de ce mur, et replaces- moi sur la tête d'Harry !  
  
Quoi ? La tête d'Harry a fait "boom" ? Comment ça, a fait "boom" ?   
  
Un vrai feu d'artifice dis- tu ? Ah zut, j'ai loupé ça moi !   
  
Pourquoi rigoles- tu ? Je t'ai jamais vu aussi content, ça fait plaisir ! Mon Papa !   
  
Ah ! Je dois pas t'appeler Papa, mais Lord Voldemort ? Ah bon ... Je comprends, encore un truc pour que notre filialité reste secrète ...  
  
Bon où est Harry ? J'en est maaaaaarre de ce mur ! Ah c'est gentil de me décoller ! Pourquoi tu es si gentil d'un coup ?  
  
Je t'ai rendu un grand service ? AH bon ? Quel service mon petit Papa ?   
  
Le feu d'artifice avec la tête d'Harry Potter ? La fin de la Prophétie ? Ah ben de rien, j'ai pas fais exprès, je pense que ça a du se produire car je voulais rentrer dans ton esprit pour que tu ne lui fasses pas de mal ! J'ai réussi au fait ?  
  
Tiens, regarde ce drôle de truc par terre, on dirait la joue d'Harry ! Et un peu plus loin, son nez ! Mais ... mais ... tout mon logement est détruit alors ? J'vais habiter où moi, si Harry peut plus me loger ? Papa ... tu voudrais pas qu'on vivent ensemble ?  
  
C'est vrai ? Tu pourrais me coller sur ton front ? Ah ben ça, c'est vraiment chic de ta part de me le proposer ! 15 ans que j'attendais ce moment !  
  
Ah bon, toi aussi ? Et voilà que tu recommences à rigoler ! T'a jamais été aussi joyeux de ta vie j'ai l'impression !  
  
Ah cool, tu me colles sur ton front ... et y'a même pas de mèche de cheveux pour m'obstruer le paysage ! Un paysage essentiellement composé de tes Mangemorts en plus !  
  
Ah, on part déjà ? Des choses importantes à faire ? A Poudlard ? A chouette, je connais le directeur, tu va voir c'est un type sympa ! On y va en transplanant ? A oui, pardon, on peut pas transplaner à Pourdlard ... en calèche ? Ah chouette, j'adore la calèche !  
  
Bon, avant de partir, il faudrait peut-être reveiller tous les copains d'Harry ! Quelle bande de marmottes ceux-là ! S'endormir à même le sol ! Pourquoi ils sont tout pâles et rigides ?  
  
Et puis je voudrais souhaiter bonne chance dans la vie à Potter, avant de partir. Enfin s'il dédaigne se montrer ! Il doit être jaloux de moi et de mon bonheur, à son habitude ! Quel égoiste !  
  
Mais, pourquoi tu te repiques une crise de fou-rire mon papounet adoré ?

* * *

Voilà ... si vous avez aimé, ou que vous voulez critiquer (la review constructive -) c'est le bouton "submit review" en bas à gauche ;)

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire !

Aéléa


End file.
